We Meet Again
by LampPostInWinter
Summary: Okay here it the third part to my PC. Amel's life R&R... She defeated the archdemon, made Alistair king, traveled Ferelden to help even after the blight! You'd think a girl like that could face anything... Right? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

"You know, my magical friend you have to go across the lake sometime?" Zev said from the bar stool next to me, "You can only sit here and drown you sorrows for so long. Shanti will have to meet that big mean Templar some day!" With that said he got up to sit with the eight year old. He was so good with her, always making her smile and laugh. 'Uncle Zev' she called him, for a long time she would slip up and call him father. Heaving a sigh, I walked over to the group. We made a motley crew; the mage, the elf, a dog, and my beautiful girl. She looked so much like he father; she had his sandy blonde hair and his eyes.

"Mumzie, uncle Zev said I get to meet my papa! Is it true? Is he handsome just like Uncle Zev or Uncle Alistair? I wonder if he likes sweets like me, and maybe he will let me sit on his shoulders!" The joy in her voice made my heart ache. I smiled down at her bright smiling face and hugged her to me.

"Your father will love you, he just might not show it the way you want. You need to give him time, don't be sad if he acts strangely or says things that might hurt your feelings… He is mad at mommy not you." I told her placing kisses on the top of her head and on her cheeks. Setting her back down I stood, paying the tab I took Shanti's hand and we set out for the dock. "Zev, are you coming to the tower?" I asked.

"Ah, my lovely warden I shall stay here. There is a lovely young maiden who wants to learn all about an Antiven Milk Sandwich." He wiggled his eyebrow at me chuckling all the way back in the Spoiled Princess. I sighed _So much for friends sticking by me! _I said to myself. The ride to the Tower was filled with chatter from Shanti and the boat driver who seemed confused as to why 'Hero of Ferelden' was bringing a child home with her. Every once and a while he would shoot me a questioning glance and I would either shake my head or look away; when we got to shore he pulled me to the side.

"She is yours isn't she? But the eyes look so familiar," His eyes widened. "It can't be, that is forbidden." He looked at me like I sprouted a new head and it was singing the chant. "I'm right aren't I?" I nodded then quickly retreated with Shanti in tow.

"Momma, why was that man looking at me funny? Does he know you? Maybe he knows papa! He could tell us where to find him!" She nearly yelled in her excitement.

"Ducky, he knows me and your father. He has worked on that boat for a long time, but love I already know where to find your papa." _I hope, _"But we will not be staying here for too long, remember Uncle Alistair wanted us to live in the castle with him. You get to live like a princess, and you will see little Collin every day." I told her, _"_You know how much you like playing with your cousin." Alistair had this mad plan that Collin and Shanti were meant to be and had to spend as much time as they could together. Seeing as he was going to have them married when they are old enough. 'I am king,' he would tell me, 'I will do as I please!' Even though Shanti was almost two years older than his son, he wanted then together.

We made our way up to the big doors, those doors always made me feel like a frightened child here for the first time. It was always hard to fight the need to run as far away as I possibly could. I guess it was one of those fight or flight kind of things. When we walked in we were greeted by a familiar face, though she looked older than before it was still the same Wynne. She gave us both hugs and kisses on each cheek.

"My, my child how you have grown! I could scarcely recognize you, I mean look at all that pretty hair!" Wynne beamed down at my blushing little girl, "Last time I saw you Collin had convinced you to cut it all off. That was what two years ago?" Wynne laughed when Shanti giggled at her. "Now my dears, would you like some rest or food first?" Nodding when we both said rest.

"Wynne, I hate to ask you, but do you by chance know where to find Cullen?" I asked her after I laid Shanti down for a quick nap. "I don't want to be a bother, but I have to talk to him before he runs into her, or sees her without me around to explain..." I trailed off, when the Templar in question came around the corner. Wynne looked over her shoulder to see why I had stopped talking and with a small smile and reassuring squeeze of my hand she walked down the hall.

"A-Amel, w-what are you doing back? I thought you were to be an adviser to the king?" He asked awkwardly when he spotted me.

"Yes, well... Um... I will within the next few months. I actually was on my way to see you, or at least Wynne was going to tell me where to find you when you showed up." I told him, "You see I need to speak with you about something important..."


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen looked at me for a long time before he spoke, "Oh, okay? I guess we could go to your room to talk. "

"No! I mean we could talk here," I interrupted him, "What I have to say wont take too long."

"Alright, what did you need to tell me?" He looked uncomfortable.

"Well, I know we parted on bad terms and all but I wanted you to know this so you wouldn't find out from someone else. You see when we were together the last time there was a complication, not so much a complication then a gift... Okay I'm just going to say it now, you have a daughter. Her name is Shanti and she is eight years old and..." I trailed off at the look on his face, it was a cross between anger and shock.

"You didn't think to tell me before now?" He yelled, his voice was harsh. "Are you sure she is even mine? She could be the king's bastard or that elf you were so close to!" I felt myself backing away from him as he moved towards me menacingly, he had me backed against the wall his eyes burning through me. "For all I know you could have been sleeping with Anders or that other mage Jowen at the same time we were together!"

I just stood there my mouth opening and closing like a fish, I was at a loss for words. I knew he would be angry but I never thought he would accuse me of being a loose woman. I could feel my own anger rise up bubbling up under my skin. "How dare you! How dare YOU accuse me of sleeping around! You the man who treated me with such love then telling me what we had was wrong! Do you even remember what you said to me before we parted? Well, I do, you told me that you hoped nothing came of our union! As if our child would be some evil thing frowned upon by the maker! You know, that BASTARD as you so lovingly put it, is my whole reason that I am alive! She is the reason I breath everyday. When I was too sick to get out of bed each morning, all I could think of was this child I thought was made from love and how I had to stay strong for her! I should never have come here! You YOU STUPID, KNOW-NOTHING, TEMPLAR ASSHOLE!" I was shaking I was so mad, he was starring at me dumbfounded. He looked hurt, _Good I hope you know how it feels to have your heart ripped from you chest and held in front of your eyes! _My mind said, "Let me by." I said when he didn't move I pushed at his shoulders to no avail. It was as if he were rooted to the spot just looking down at me, an odd look in his eyes.

Then suddenly his mouth was on mine, in a bruising kiss. All I could do was stand there, I gasped when I felt his tongue ran across my lips. He took that chance for his tongue to invade and probe into my mouth. It was just like before, where he would end our fights with a long steamy kiss. After a while I came back to my senses and started to shove at his shoulders. He made a growling noise from deep in his chest before he moved his head back just enough that our lips were no longer touching.

"I would say that I'm sorry, that it was wrong of me to kiss you... But over the years I have learned somethings are worth it." He whispered, it was barely heard.

I could not think and I could not breath. Why would he say those things to me and then do something like that? _He must be mad if he thinks kisses will work this time! _I thought, "You can't do that! You can't be mad at me one second then kiss me the next! Maker help me but I will not let myself or my child be hurt by you..." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "I have to go now, let me past!" I shoved hard at his chest pushing him away, then as quickly as I could I ran to my room closing and locking the door behind me.

I got into bed with my sleeping daughter and napped for a while. I woke to the sound of soft voices; I opened one eye to see a soft light filled the room, meaning the sun was setting and I had slept the day away. I listened to the voices, they were soft, a deep baritone and one I knew to be Shanti. I sighed, stretched and sat up. Then I saw something I thought was impossible... My beautiful daughter sitting on the lap of a man who looked so much like her. My heart squeezed at the sight of a smiling Cullen reading to our daughter. I couldn't tare my eyes away. It looked so natural, so right. I jumped like I was caught doing something bad when Cullen glanced up to see me staring at them. He winked at me and his grin grew larger as he continued to read to that sweet little girl.

"Um... Cullen, what are you doing here?" I asked, my voice was raspy from sleep.

"Well, I came to get you for lunch when this splendid young girl came to the door clutching a stuffed rabbit. So being the gentleman I am, I took her down for a meal and when you did not wake after that we played a game of card. She than asked me to read her the story of the Great Rabbit King, after we had a long chat about how she will soon be a princess at her uncle Alistair's house." I blushed after he said all of this. "Now poppet, why don't you go find Wynne and ask her to tell you some stories about your mother as a child."

She skipped from the room calling for Wynne, "Now that she is gone we can talk." Cullen said coming to sit next to me on the bed. I pulled my knees to my chest feeling virtually naked in just my shift. He felt so close, and I still had a tempest of feelings rolling around inside of me. Anger, love, hurt, and lust; I wondered which of those feelings would be the victor in this power struggle. "Don't look so put out, I didn't tell her I was her father."

"Oh, so I'm no longer the whore who will spread her legs for any man in camp?" I asked, _Anger, defiantly anger. It is the easiest. _I remarked to myself before saying, "If you have you doubts all you have to do is look at her. She even has some of you habits, much to my dismay, like gnawing on her nails like she is so hungry she might eat her hand." At that he looked down at his nails.

He smiled, "I should not have said those things, it was childish of me, but I did not know how else to express the hurt you caused me but not coming to me with this." He sighed.

"How could I with the way we left things between us? I was so angry with you when I first found out I had missed my monthly courses, I swear I must have given poor Alistair and Zev hell. They almost didn't let me fight in the last battle with the archdemon. Then afterwords Alistair had me stay at the castle until I gave birth, 'It may be too dangerous for a woman who is with child to travel alone across Ferelden' he told me." I said mimicking Alistair's words.

"So, why did you name her Shanti? It is a unique name." He asked, seemingly less angry with me than he had been before.

"Oh, well Shanti was my sister's name." I said on a sigh, "She was older then I was, she begged me never to forget her when the brought me here." I remembered that day, all the tears, how my parents treated me as if I were not their child. I remembered Shanti's face and her kicking the Templars telling them to bring me back.

"Maybe you should go and find her... I mean if she still lives anywhere near your old home it cannot be hard. Right?" Cullen said.

"Maybe I will..." I answered him. _I think I will..._

* * *

A/N: Okay here is chapter two... Hope you like it... Read it, Love it, Review it!

Love and kisses,

AmandaFay!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ha, ha! Here it is at long last! I know you all have been waiting... I hope... Oh well, I'm still posting it wether you like it or not! :P I am sorry it took so long to get up but I have just been lazy... Thanks to the one person that reviewed... Even though it was my sister and I blackmailed he into it! Also to those that faved and have alerts on the story... This chapter was fuled by Rocky Road icecream and all my fav anime theme songs! Mostly the Pokerap! lol So I hope you like it and... Станьте одним с матерью России!(Become one with Mother Russia!)

XoXo.. Аманда Фей(Amanda Fay)

* * *

It's funny how life happens... How people can forgive you for something you know was wrong, and yet you still did. The last eight years have been filled with me constantly wondering how he would react to knowing this one thing. Would he be angry, happy? Would he hate me? Would he still love me? Now there I was back at the tower, Cullen with me, looking at me as if noting bad has ever happened between us. _I must be dreaming... This has to be some strange dream... You can come out now Sloth I know your here! _My mind was saying when Cullen started to talk again.

"Amel, I was so angry with you for so long," He started. _Oh Maker, here it comes! He hates me, I knew it! _My mind screamed. "I came here, to your room, expecting to have a good yell. I wanted to tell you how much it hurt me to say those thing to you when we last parted. I wanted to hate you, I know how bad that sounds, I tried to hate you. Every time I thought of how you were out there fighting to save us all it just made it worse." He was looking at me a frown on his face, "That must make me sound like a complete ass..." He sighed, "What I'm trying to say is no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't. Hate you that is. When you left I felt so broken, I hated anything that had to do with magic. I was so afraid that what happened, between us, was all in my mind and that I would wake up back in that cage." He then did something I though I would never see him do... He cried, he just placed his head in his hand and cried.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close, and let him cry on my shoulder. "C-Cullen I'm sorry, I should have told you. I was scared... Hearing myself say it now, I know how selfish it was. Everything was so messed up. Maker, I wanted to tell you so much. I wrote countless letters, I just couldn't bring myself to send them." My voice broke, Cullen was looking at me now. He looked like a child, his beautiful face red and streaked with tears. All the pain I had felt before coming to the tower was nothing compared to the pain this man had gone through. With a sigh I said, "We can tell her you are her father together, if you would like..." I was going to say something else but all thoughts I might have had fled when he kissed me. The kind of kiss that steals your breath away. At the sound of his gauntlets hitting the floor, I was brought back to the first time we kissed. His hand came up to cup am breast as I fought with the buckles for his chest-plate. Once that was out of the way, I started to tug his undershirt off. I felt seventeen again at the way we were so eager to touch each other. He growled against my mouth when my hand brushed his hardness.

"Momma! Momma, look Uncle Alistair is here! Aha! What are you doing to my mommy!" Shanti yelled. We both froze then looked towards the door to see a frozen Shanti and a laughing Alistair. I pushed Cullen off me and he went sprawling to the floor with an "Ooof". Shanti came running at me, "Momma, are you okay! Did the bad man hurt you? Was he trying to eat your tongue?" At the last part I couldn't help myself, I burst into laughter.

"Baby, no he was not hurting me or trying to eat my tongue!" I finally said between giggles, "He and I were kissing."

"Oh, was he trying to do the sex with you?" I didn't know what to say when she asked that. "That's what Collin said his mommy and daddy did for him to be born! Are you trying to have a baby?" I looked from Cullen to Alistair pleadingly. They were to busy laughing to help me.

"Alistair, what do you teach you son!" I yelled, getting up off the bed and smacked him on the back of the head. "Sweetie, don't listen to Collin he is a boy... and boys are stupid... and riddled with cooties."

She gasped, "So does that mean I could have cooties? Do you get them for kisses? Uncle Alistair you need to take me to Collin right now so he can take his cooties back!" At that Alistair stopped laughing.

"Shanti, how would you get Collin's cooties? Have you two been sneaking kisses in the larder again?" He asked. I looked at him as if he had grown a second head and it was now telling me it loved me. Before I could ask her if it were true she tore out of the room like hell on leather screaming for Wynne.

"Um, maybe you should lock you door when you two want to do... that." Alistair stated, a blush now forming in his cheeks.

"Alistair, it's good to see you again." Cullen said, holding out his hand for him to shake. Alistair looked at the hand, then to Cullen's bare chest, then to Cullen's face. He shook his head chuckling, the shaking his hand.

"Same to you Ser Templar." He then looked at me, "I'll just be off to see if my dear wife and rake of a son are settled in." He left without another word. When he closed the door, Cullen and I looked at each other the collapsed into peals of laughter.

"At least it wasn't Anders this time!" Cullen said after he locked the door, causing me to laugh even harder.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to write… My computer took a shit on me and I lost all my saved files!

I didn't realize that Cullen had joined me on the bed by the time I stopped laughing like a fool. I couldn't catch my breath when he ran a hand along my stomach and up to cup my breast.

"By the Maker, how I have missed you." He whispered, "I used to go over the last time we were together in my head over and over. Each time I would spurn my vows and keep you by my side." He leaned down and was making a little trail of kisses along my throat and jaw. "When I heard how much time you were spending at the palace I was almost blinded with jealousy. I was so hurt you did not return to the tower first thing after the blight was defeated. Then I thought back to how things were left and I would not have blamed you had you never returned." His tongue slipped out to trace the shell of my ear winning a shudder form me; he sucked my earlobe into his mouth nipping it lightly.

"I fought hard to stay away this long," I said on a moan, bringing my hands up to grip his hair as he started a new assault on the sensitive skin at the base of my neck. I tilted my head so he could better lick and suck on my neck. "I didn't want to come for fear that you would hate my for not telling you about Shanti…" It was becoming harder to string words together into full sentences by the time his mouth reached my newly exposed breast. All of the things I wanted to tell him had fled my mind without so much as a 'How do you do?' and I was left with a head full of fluff and pure pleasure. He had somehow worked my robe off and was working on the rest of my small clothes. It also dawned on me at that moment he had shed his clothing as well. In the light of the fire he looked like some golden god of those fairy stories that Leli had been telling around the fire at camp all through out the time we traveled during the blight. His abs were well defined, it seemed he had been working out since the last time I had seen him unclothed. He spread my legs and ran a hand up along my thigh and over my sex as his other played over my breast. Our tongues were doing a wonderful dance as each fought for dominance over the other. I gasped and moaned into his mouth when his fingers delved deeper into my silken sheath.

"Love, I don't think I will be able to hold off much longer…" Cullen said as he pulled back and positioned himself between my thighs. I could feel his arousal pressed against my woman's mound, could feel him ever so slowly sliding inside me. What started off as slow and sensual loving, turned into needy and rough sex. It was like a fire consuming me from the inside out like I would burn to a crisp. Never had I ever felt this way in my life. Yes, Cullen and I had made love many times before now; maybe it was the gap between the last times we had done this, but I was sure I had never been this wonderful. Then it was as if I had suddenly seized up, my scream didn't even make a sound, and I was shot to the stars. I could feel Cullen's hot seed spurting in hard hot jets inside me before we both collapsed and fell into the most restful sleep of my life.

A/N: Woooh that was hot! You gotta love that Mage and Templar lovin'! This chapter was the product of an under sexed college student and techno! Review it makes me stay off the ledge of very tall buildings… Oh and I'm sorry this was so short but I wanted to give you a little something to tide you over while I work on getting back to the plot!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WITHOUT FURTHER RANDOM DISTRACTIONS… THE PLOT!**

**I'm sure you thought I lost it but alas it has been found and will be followed, even if it kills me! =3 **

"Do you ever feel like we are in a land created by someone for the sake of a story?" I asked Cullen absently circling my fingers on his bare chest. My answer was a gruff rumbling noise; I took that as my queue to smack him on his chest. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me!" I said in almost a growl.

"My fair mage goddess, you have run me ragged and I must have my rest or else I shall expire from our earlier activities. I hope that was not your plane this whole time, to kill me with you flawless body." He said dramatically, laughter behind his mock despair.

I gave him a very unladylike snort, "Maker, the way you go on, people would think we have been at it for days." I sat up planting a kiss on his forehead. "We had best get clothes on before Shanti gets back." He heaved a sigh; got up and started gathering his clothing. By the time we were both presentable there was a knock at the door followed by shouting and a long drawn out screech.

I threw the door open shocked by the sight of a flummoxed looking Alistair. I looked down to see his son getting kicked by an infuriated Shanti, whose pigtails were in the firm grip of a smug looking Collin.

"Fix them! They always listen to you! I'm the king and I can't even get two small children to listen to me…" Alistair said all in one breath, "How is it I can take on an army of darkspawn and not know how to make them stop fighting?"

For a moment all I could do was sit and stare, dumbfounded. "Alistair… What did you do to them?" I asked with a stunned look on my face.

"Me? It was you! If you hadn't been in here with Sir Cullen's tongue half way down your throat, your daughter wouldn't feel the need to beat the cooties out of my son!" I could have sworn that Alistair was close to a fit of tears.

"Shanti," I snapped in a stern tone. When she didn't listen and continued to squeal like an injured pig, I swatted both children firmly on the bottom gaining their attention. "Now, children, you shall tell me what all this commotion is about!"

With tears streaming down her face, Shanti was the first to speak. "M-mommy, he gave me the cooties! When I told him to take them back he called me a big, stinky, nug-face!" She was now jabbing her finger towards Collin.

Collins face, almost the spitting image of Alistair's, scrunched up. "That is a lie! I said you were a doody-faced ogre-licker! She is, she thinks kissing gives you cooties. My mommy says you can't get cooties, or else she would be dead 'cause papa is kissing her all the time!"

I couldn't help myself; a strangled laugh escaped my throat. "Love, you can't get cooties from kisses, but from now on refrain from kissing Collin in the larder."

My little girl, bless her heart, turned the cutest shade of red then ran into our room diving under the covers. There was a snickering sound that caught my attention. Collin, Alistair, and Cullen were all laughing quietly. "I can kiss her all I want. My papa says we are to be married so that means if I kiss her enough she will have a baby. And if we have a baby that means smelly old Tomas will stop trying to steal he from me when you come to the palace!"

I glared at Alistair, "Hunny, you and your father should go to you rooms and thing about the things that were said and done and figure out how it is all Alistair's fault." With that I closed the door in their faces. I felt a tad childish at the time but I didn't care.

I spent the rest of my time that night trying to coax my child from under the covers and getting her to stop crying. When that was achieved she had decided she did not want to sleep in a room with her mother, who would embarrass her so badly in front of a boy, and was then off to sleep in Wynne's room. I took this free time to read and mend robes that had been damaged my past travels in which I have had no time to fix. Yet this whole to myself I could not keep my mind from wondering back to Cullen and how we were to tell Shanti he was her father.

Heaving a sigh, I pushed myself out of the overly stuffed chair by the fire and headed for the door. I poked my head out looking for someone in the hall to point me towards the Templar chambers. I knew it was highly unlikely that even the hero of Fereldan would be allowed up there. I walked the halls going over the layout that had always been in the back of my mind.

I had gone as the library before there was anyone around. Humming to myself I grabbed a book on how to make the perfect cake, when someone behind me cleared their throat. Just by that sound I knew who it was…

Jumping from my seat, I launched myself in to the waiting arms of a man who had made my life an interesting kind of hell a few years ago, "Anders!"

With a smile on his face he pulled me into a hug.

**A/N: Le Gasp! lol Just kidding I had to cut it off there because I was at the point where I usually get all Rambles McDerp-Pants! **

**Comments help me breath...So don't let me diiiiiie!**


	6. AN

Okay people, I know it has been a VERY long wait for a new chapter... But, alas, I will hopefully be posting more now that I have gotten my grubby little hands on a computer! Mwahahahahahahaha... Really, I will post more I swear to you. the only thing standing in my way right now is my lack of spell check (I now have to triple check stories before posting them) and my job... Curse you Pizza Slut.. I have started the next chapter and it will be posted within the next couple of weeks... Also my sister and I have a combind account that we will be posting stories we worked on together... First chapter for our first sister team work story (don't ask it's too early to think) will be up as soon as will let us post... Kaythanksbye...

Always your supermegafoxyawesomehot nerd,

LampPostInWinter

* * *

P.s. I love you all for waiting so long... I will give you steamy Templar smex... so it will be well worth it!

P.P.s. The pen name for my sister and I's writing is Dante'sHaremMaids


End file.
